Johnny's Curiosity -Johnny Test X Dukey-Johnny and Dukey Sex Story Gay
by Bonkers boy
Summary: Johnney X dukey Gay sex Story - No haters as you don't want to read it thats fine by me :)


It was the week before the start of the school term. Both of johnny's parents were off celebrating what they seemed to call "surviving the long summer with Johnny 2012" It was beginning to get dark and johnny decided to play some "Space Ranger 2 with his Bud" He goes calling for Dukey but he is know where to be seen.

"Dukey" Johnny Shouts from the top of the stairs

"Dukey? You there Buddy" From the Living room"

"You outside?" Johnny asks from the back yard.

Where could he have gone to thinks johnny. Suddenly there is a rumble in the bushes at the back of the back yard

"Ohhhhhhh, Ohhhhhh" The weird sound comes from the bush

Johnny walks over and whispers "Dukey is that you"

Dukey Jumps up with Shock and they both look at each other, Johnny looks down and sees Dukey large furry shaft has a red sort of stick poking out of it

"What are you doing out here?" Johnny asks Curiously.

"Oh um nothing Johnny" Dukey looks down and sees his Dark red penis poking out of his shaft

"I was just um... Chasing my tale that was it I swear I saw it move by its own"

Johnny hesitates but believes his best friend as he does't want to spend more time out in the ill lit back yard

"Hey buddy, wanna play some Space Ranger 2 with me?" Asks johnny enthusiastically

"Yeah, Sure, Let me just... Do this and I will-"

"Oh come on" Johnny says interrupting Dukey He grabs Dukey's Paw and pulls him towards the house. Dukey at first resists but then follows his Friend inside. Dukey realizes while walking that his shaft is growing larger again. He didn't get to Finish and now johnny holding his paw is making him feel aroused once again.

They reach johnny's room and Dukey shuts the door behind him. Dukey sits down on the bed while Johnny bends over to find the disk. Dukey can't help himself staring at johnny's cute looking ass. He trys to carm himself down and thinks to himself about other things.

"You OK there Dukey?"

"Yeah, Yeah I am fine"

Dukey starts day dreaming when Johnny startles him by stating

"Hey buddy you are covered in grass seeds from the bush. Let me get them"

Johnny leans over and starts picking at Dukey's soft fur.

"Oh yeah"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, Nothing" Dukey feels his red penis poking and peaking up again.

Johnny gets up and starts picking up the seeds of Dukey's head when Dukey fidgets causing him to jolt slightly and the two fall over each other and land in a heap on the floor

"Hey boy what are you doing I was just picking off the seeds and I-" Johnny stops he can't talk he is blocked by Dukey's large tongue and mouth kissing him

Johnny trys to fight it but Dukey is too strong. Johnny finally breaks away and looks at his best friend

"Look, Johnny I am so sorry i don't know what came over me I have never done anything like that-"

"Fuck Me" Johnny Interups

"What did you say?"

"I want you Dukey I want you now!"

Dukey looks down at johnny and smiles as he sees a little tent in johnny pants

They both get on the bed and Dukey slowly positions Johnny in a doggy style position. He starts to lower himself to johnny trousers when johnny says "No time" he rips them off and shows his bare ass straight to Dukey

Dukey stares at it for a minute and Suddenly Jolts forward and starts humping at johnny ass hole.

"um Dukey could you slow down"

Dukey ignores him and Suddenly penetrates johnny's ass hole. They both Cry out in pain

"Ahhhhhhh" Johnny trys to get up but Dukey forces him down Dukey's animal instincts have now taken over and he starts Pounding Johnny's ass hole

"Oh, Oh, My,M,y GoD Dukey!"

Dukey ignores him and speeds up thrusting in and out Over and Over again. Johnny starts screaming out in agony as Dukey trys to go deeper and deeper.

"Owwwwwwww!" Johnny screams as Dukey starts pumping so hard his furry balls are slaping against his

"Dukey I'm Gonna..."

Johnny Jizzes all over the bed sheets and Dukey seeing his opitinitiy bury's his knot deep Which Locks the two together

Johnney and Dukey have never looked at each other the same way and Now practice and mess around every Sunday night. Johnny realized after that night what Dukey was doing and now sometimes doesn't mind joining in

()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sorry that was a Crap ending but I am Really tired after writing this Please give Feedback


End file.
